burn the world down
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: "Sometimes I get the sensation that my parents and I will never be able to coexist." :: Or, Ginny, Luna, a kitten, and life after the war. :: For Day Seven of Sapphic September.


**burn the world down**

Luna holds her hands together tightly as she sits in the crowded kitchen of the Burrow. In front of her, Ginny and her mother both are standing, their angry stances mirroring each other unconsciously. Ginny has her hands clenched into fists, eyes promising murder. Meanwhile, Molly Weasley has long since abandoned her apron and has her hands planted furiously on her hips.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, it is time you act reasonably and stop flying off the handle every single time I offer you advice! You are no longer five years old and your attitude is insulting to both me and our family. Please, for once in your life, listen to me."

Ginny snorts bitterly, raising her chin up defiantly. Behind them, Fleur Delacour looks proud of Ginny, or maybe just relieved it's not her being fought with. Luna can relate: Weasley women tend to be a little intimidating, even at the best of times. Living with one has taught her that pretending to not speak English is the only rational defense.

"Well, if your advice could even be considered reasonable, maybe I'd actually listen, but we both know it's not about that. I'm not like you, and popping out seven children sounds like my absolute worst nightmare. I don't care about starting my own branch of this bloodline." Ginny glares furiously, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder. It hits Ron and he flinches, shaking his head in accustomed annoyance.

"Molly, Ginny, please! Let's talk about this reasonably," Arthur says placatingly, his kind voice almost giving the sensation of peace in the room. For a minute, everyone relaxes, but it's interrupted by Molly's shrill voice.

"Arthur, our only daughter has decided to announce that she refuses to have any kids! I absolutely think I am being reasonable!" Molly says impatiently, her hands gesturing wildly. "I hardly think you'd disagree with me!"

"Really, you yelling at me is being reasonable now?" Ginny comments snidely, twisting her face into a scowl when her father has no response.

Molly makes a strangled sound in her throat. "As if you're so refined and serious, Ginevra! I understand that you and Luna are together, but there is more than one way to have a child. If you just listen, I can help you because here, we let love lead the way."

At that moment, Ginny doesn't look like her usual terrifyingly brave self. For just a minute, Ginny looks young and sad and afraid, until she seems to snap back into place. " "Really? Because we let ferocious beasts lead the way. For Merlin's sake, Mom, I'm seventeen and I'm barely even a child anymore! This is why I moved out. If I need love, I have Luna and my cat. I don't need your manipulation or harassment."

With that, Ginny pushes her chair out of her way and storms out of the Burrow like a storm brewing. Everyone watches her go with something like horror and relief mixed together.

"Get back here, Ginevra!" Molly screams, throwing her hands in the air, but Ginny just seems to walk even faster, not even turning around at her mother's passionate words.

Luna stands up behind her, adjusting the tablecloth as she does. "I would thank you for having us, but I do not like lying." Luna serenely tells a dumbfounded Arthur and Molly. Adjusting her radish earrings and smoothing down her skirt, Luna walks out after her girlfriend, leaving a speechless room behind her.

She takes the shortcut back to her house, walking by a stream and acres of green land. Ginny and she used to live near the Burrow and Luna's father's home, but after the war, Luna built herself her own cottage and Ginny moved in. Neither of them could mentally cope with living under their parent's roof, and when their cat showed up, they had nursed her back to health. After that, they had become a family of three, and Luna doesn't care if they're both underage and underpaid: together, they're happiest.

As she approaches, she can see Ginny pacing the kitchen through the big window. Luna pushes open the front door and bites back a giggle. Their orange tabby follows Ginny as she moves around the room, looking up at her in rapt awe. Luna gets it: she looks at Ginny like that sometimes too and the feeling never seems to go away.

"How are the Nargles today, Ginny? You seem to have some forming around you..." Luna says curiously as she walks in and sits down on the couch. Within seconds, Ginny and the cat have both claimed her lap as free real estate. The cat begins to purr and Luna smiles at her, shifting her position. "You want me to hold you, is that what you're saying?" she coos.

Ginny is silent for a while. Luna can see her brain whirring as she searches for the right words. "Sometimes I get the sensation that my parents and I will never be able to coexist," Ginny confesses in a rush. Tears roll down her cheeks and she swipes at them impatiently. "I used to think they were so kind, but now… now I think I was wrong. They were only as kind as long as I agreed."

Luna pulls Ginny closer, hugging her close. "You're the boldest and kindest person I know, Ginny. Your parents will come around to you not wanting kids."

"And if they don't?" Ginny raises an eyebrow. "What then?"

"Then we get the cat to eat them." Luna stares at her girlfriend with a perfectly straight face until Ginny can no longer hold it in and bursts into laughter, leaning in to kiss her. Luna threads her hand through Ginny's curls thick red curls and kisses back until Ginny pulls away and cradles the cat.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Luna begins to frown in confusion, leaning forward. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ginny just chuckles and holds their cat even closer, as if protecting her from the outside world. The cat doesn't object in the slightest and starts to purr, licking Ginny's cheek as if cleaning her own child. "As long as she remains with you, she's in danger apparently! I doubt humans are good for her digestion. Especially my parents."

At that, Luna bursts into full-on laughter and just for a minute, all the Nargles disappear along with her fear. Ginny's light brown eyes still look worried and sad and angry but her mouth curves up into a smile, and Luna squeezes her hand tightly in solidarity.

They're going to both be okay. One day hopefully, they're going to wake up coated in sunlight and visit the Burrow for lunch and come back satisfied with their day instead of fuming over other's opinions.

One day, things will be different.

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Sewing 101: The Burrow, Crying, 1,111 words

Character Appreciation: 11. [Animal] Cat

Disney Challenge: "As long as he remains with you, he's in danger!"

Dark Lady's Diabolic Lair: 5. Radishes

Book Club: Wade: (dialogue) "You want me to hold you, is that what you're saying?", (word) harassment, (word) serious

Showtime: The Music of the Night - (word) Sensation

Amber's Attic: 5. "Speak because your voice is currency. And their comfort is not worth your silence."

Count Your Buttons: C4 — Arthur Weasley

Lyric Alley: You made a vow, never get mad

Ami's Audio Admirations: The Dog Stares — (action) protecting your pet.

Angel's Arcade: Amy Rose: (trait) sweet, (dialogue) "Get back here, [insert name]!", (action) hugging

Lo's Lowdown: "We let love lead the way." / "Really? We let ferocious beasts lead the way." - Aang & Sokka

Bex's Basement: Danny, The Champion of the World - Write about a child realising that their idol isn't perfect.

Feline Fair: Sphynx: Write about a Ravenclaw

Supernatural Day: -Banshee- Write about someone screaming during an argument.


End file.
